


You Need A Partner?

by SmolWritingChick



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolWritingChick/pseuds/SmolWritingChick
Summary: Just a little brainstorm. In Wakanda, Bucky teaches Arjana (Black OC) how to dance for a mission as their bond grows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Need A Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll make this into a full developed story of a romance between Bucky and the OC based off the Marvel movies soon but so far I’ve been brainstorming :) 
> 
> Arjana (Black OC) is a spy for Wakanda and has connections with the outside world. She keeps Wakanda updated on things going on outside and aids them if needed during outside quests. She is also a trusted guardian for Shuri when she became a guard. 
> 
> I’m thinking that she’ll be in her early to mid 20s and when she became a guardian for Shuri, they ended up getting very close and became best friends. Like a big sister/little sister bond. I am also thinking of their signature thing to be a pinky promise such as promising to protect each other.
> 
> She’s an excellent persuader and uses that to her advantage. She also is skilled in intercultural communication
> 
> It’ll get better once it’s fully developed :)

“There. Let’s keep this on for about a week. And I will make some improvements. Does it feel comfortable?” Shuri asked Bucky as he moved his prototype prosthetic vibranium arm she worked on.

“It feels good,” he answered sincerely.

“Great. Let me know if there are any complications. You are free to go,”

“Thank you,” he got off the exam table.

His mind went to Arjana, wondering if she was available. Ever since Shuri had made her look after him when she wasn’t free, the two have gotten closer.

He couldn’t put his finger on it but it was something about her presence that made him happier.

“Yes, Arjana is back. She is at her place,” Shuri interrupted his thoughts with a light laugh.

“I-I didn’t…” he murmured, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Was it that obvious?

“It was obvious. Go see your _serenity_ ,” she added with an amused look as if reading his mind and waved him away.

* * *

Once he made it to Arjana’s apartment in the city, he knocked a few times.

“You can come in, Bucky!” Arjana called out, remembering his knocking pattern.

As he walked in and shut the door, he found her on the couch in loungewear, focused on her laptop. A large folder with documents was scattered on the table which appeared to have information about her next mission.

When she turned her head to his direction, a soft smile came across her lips.

“Hey! How are you feeling, today? Mentally and physically?”

She always asked him that and he appreciated her caring about his well being. It would be the same answer. He felt better than ever as he stayed in Wakanda.

“I’m doing much better. Shuri gave me the arm. It feels good. She told me to try it out for about a week and then she’ll make some adjustments,“

“Glad to hear. It’s a good look on you,”

“Thanks. Your hair looks longer. Are you keeping it that way?”

“Nah. I’ll trim it soon,”

“You’d suit long hair,”

“You think so? Maybe one day I’ll keep it long,”

He nodded and took a seat beside her. “What are you working on?”

“Well, I’m currently trying to learn more about the 40s,” she said which sparked his interest. “I’m listening to music and watching the dances because I have a mission coming up. It’ll be at a 40s themed party and I’m trying to make sure I blend in as much as possible. If I have to get on the dance floor, I might as well make sure I know what I’m doing, right?”

“Do you need a partner?”

“For the mission? Well, it’s pretty straight forward. I just need to get some data off a laptop. Easy peasy. And also I think you should stay here and continue having your mind be clear of any kind of craziness.”

“One mission won’t hurt,” he reassured her.

“I get that it’s just…well I don’t want you to fight and all so I thought that maybe staying back in Wakanda will help you continue to mellow out,”

“I’m mellow when I’m with you,” Bucky responded instantly.

She smiled at his statement and broke eye contact. The earnestness in his voice caught her by surprise. He truly meant that.

And why did her face feel so hot?

“Only if Shuri gives the ok,” she answered. “If she feels as though you will be fine to join me, then, by all means, you’re free to be my partner for the mission,”

“Deal.” he nodded and turned his attention to her laptop. “The videos won’t be enough, you know. I can teach you some moves,”

“You remember them?“

"Yes, I do,”

“And you don’t mind?” a bright smile came across her face

She was astonished that he was putting down his walls at a rapid rate. It made her happy to see him look content around her.

"It’ll bring back good memories of Steve and I,”

“Okay. Show me what you got,“ she pressed shuffle and stood up with Bucky.

_‘It’s Been a long, long time’ by Harry James_ filled the room while Arjana turned to see Bucky deep in thought.

"Bucky…? You okay?” she asked with concern.

He smiled fondly at the memory he thought about and looked directly at her. “Yeah, just thinking about the time Steve and I went dancing with some dames,”

“Dames?”

“Girls,”

“Ah, back in the day you used to say that?”

“I’m still adjusting to this generation,”

“It’s okay. I might as well learn some words you would say in the 40s to act the part,”

As the music went on, they stood in the middle of the living room and he outstretched his hand to her. Taking his hand, she was pulled in close as he told her where to place her hands.

“Follow my lead,” he said as he held her close.

Bucky was patient as he swayed with her. She made sure not to step on his feet. Occasionally he would speak out tips when it came to slow dancing and that after the song they would learn other dances.

Bucky soon began to rave about the pleasant memories of the 40s and his friendship with Steve. The times where he saved Steve from bullies before the serum, how they went dancing with dames. It made Arjana happy to listen to him speak about the good times.

“I guess you really were quite the ladies man back in the day,“ she assumed.

"I was. There used to be a ton of dames lined up to dance with me,”

“Oh ho, really? I find that hard to believe,” she teased.

“You’d want to dance with me in the 40s too, doll,” he guaranteed

She chuckled at his statement as her heart did a mini flip at the new nickname.

“Says who?”

“Says me,”

“I doubt that,”

“I sense a lie,”

“No lies in this household,”

“Denial is extremely present in this household, doll,”

She playfully rolled her eyes while he smiled victoriously.

“So tell me, how’d you flirt back in the 40s? In this day and age we call it shoot your shot,”

“Shoot a shot? Like a gun?” he asked, confused.

"No, like taking a chance to make a move on someone. Flirting and so on,”

Arjana felt the vibrations against her from Bucky’s genuine laughter. She wanted to hear it again. His laugh was infectious.

“Wow…I sure missed a lot,”

“Yeah…we’re gonna have to work on your game, Bucky,” she looked up at him.

“My game? What? My good looks and charm aren’t good enough for you, doll?” he teased with a playful grin.

For once, she didn’t have an instant reply as she was stunned at how lighthearted he was becoming.

“Oh shut it.” she finally replied and rested the side of her head against his chest as they continued to sway.

“Thank you for listening to me,” he murmured.

“Thank _you_ for opening up to me,” she replied.

Arjana was so into the dancing that she didn’t realize that the song ended and had almost gone through the second song.

_‘As Time Goes By’ by Dooley Wilson_ played softly in the background as she tried to pull away but Bucky held onto her a little tighter. She then got the hint that he did not want to stop just yet.

“After this song is over. This is comforting…”

She won’t admit it but she agreed that being in this position is comforting and hoped they could sway for a couple more songs.


End file.
